mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Easter 2019 Event
The Easter Bunny is back with a brand new game board. Each of its 36 squares contains a surprise for the occasion: an exclusive dialogue, clothing item or golden eggs... '' Announcement The Easter eggs are back! From April 17 at 5:00 am EST to April 24 at 11:59 pm EST, collect all the eggs you can find and exchange them to advance across your game board! There was also a pop-up of Agatha to direct you to the event page. Mini-Game '''Step 1: Collect the eggs' Every hour, an egg will be hidden on the site: it’s up to you to find them all! To start things off on the right foot, 12 eggs have already been scattered across the different pages of the site: keep your eyes peeled to find them! Note: No Easter eggs are hidden on the forum. The site can hold up to 12 eggs at a time. Step 2: Exchange the eggs Once you have found four eggs, you can exchange them for a dice-roll on your game board! Note: If your egg hunt isn’t such a great success, you can purchase a dice-roll for a few AP. Step 3: Discover your reward Depending on the square you land on, you can win an exclusive dialogue, elements from three different special Easter outfits or golden eggs! Note: You can find the color variations of the elements you win in the special Easter shop. Note: Each time you arrive at the end of the game board, your avatar will start back at the beginning. The squares you’ve already landed on aren’t counted and will be skipped. Bonus Step: Keep your eyes peeled and collect anything that shines During your egg hunt and as you advance across your game board, you will be able to find golden eggs. Collect them to be back to unlock elements from a fourth Easter outfit! Event Summary During the 2019 Easter Event, players could participate by collecting colorful eggs scattered around the site that for every 4 eggs, would reward them with an event exclusive currency, dice. If players couldn't find the eggs or didn't feel like waiting each day for eggs to appear, the option to purchase dice for 15AP each was available. Dice was used to play a board game to unlock clothes and receive a question from 1 of the 5 date ables. The event ran from April 17th to April 24th. There are 36 places on the board. You must hit every single one in order to get the illustration. Each outfit has 8 pieces (including the wig). You can earn one of each piece of the Easter Breeze Outfit, Steward Outfit, and Chick Pastel Outfit through the board. However, the Fabergold Outfit is earned by trading in Golden Eggs. You only earn 250 Golden Eggs through the board itself which only affords half of the outfit. It costs 500 Golden Eggs to get one of each item in the outfit. Easter Eggs The eggs can be found on many pages on the site. These are the currently known locations. * Home page * Messages tab * Contacts tab * The Closet * Your profile * The Bank * Episodes tab * Characters tab * Mini-Games page * My Illustrations page * The City map Outfits tumblr_pq3m859DIZ1sg7b53_1280.jpg tumblr_pq3m86ElR91sg7b53_1280.jpg Shop Prices - Easter Breeze Outfit: ''' * Easter Breeze Wig - 60 Gold * Easter Breeze Hat - 20 Gold * Easter Breeze Freckles - 15 Gold * Easter Breeze Necklace - 25 Gold * Easter Breeze Dress - 75 Gold * Easter Breeze Vest - 30 Gold * Easter Breeze Ankle Boots - 35 Gold * Easter Breeze Polish - 10 Gold * '''Total: 270 Gold Shop Prices - Steward Outfit: * Steward Wig - 60 Gold * Steward Shirt - 30 Gold * Steward Pants - 40 Gold * Steward Boots - 35 Gold * Steward Skirt - 25 Gold * Steward Jacket - 35 Gold * Steward Ears - 30 Gold * Steward Chocolate Bar - 5 Gold * Total: 260 Gold Shop Prices - Chick Pastel Outfit: * Chick Pastel Wig - 60 Gold * Chick Pastel Bag - 35 Gold * Chick Pastel Belt - 20 Gold * Chick Pastel Skirt - 45 Gold * Chick Pastel Top - 30 Gold * Chick Pastel Bracelets - 20 Gold * Chick Pastel Lingerie - 35 Gold * Chick Pastel Shoes - 25 Gold * Total: 270 Gold Shop Prices - Fabergold Outfit: * Fabergold Wig - 95 Golden Eggs * Fabergold Earrings - 35 Golden Eggs * Fabergold Gloves - 45 Golden Eggs * Fabergold Top - 75 Golden Eggs * Fabergold Skirt - 80 Golden Eggs * Fabergold Lingerie - 50 Golden Eggs * Fabergold Shoes - 40 Golden Eggs * Total: 420 Golden Eggs Illustrations tumblr_pq3mdlxBSC1sg7b53_640.jpg Asset Gallery 56615061 2133109573439413 7176015363698589696 n.jpg 57222725 2149275615156142 256470377193013248 n.jpg lancement-5cab3a4994019.jpg Skærmbillede 2019-04-17 kl. 12.15.38.png tumblr_inline_pq3ny20TKj1qaqy66_250.png tumblr_inline_pq3nybofvG1qaqy66_250.png garland.png grass.png rabbit.png backgroundeaster.jpg tumblr_pq2opqXvid1wmapvzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pq2opqXvid1wmapvzo1_r1_1280.jpg Break down ---- 'Rayan' 「Still, that leads me to my question, do you know what the main difference is between white chocolate and its buddies: dark chocolate and milk chocolate?」 *A. White chocolate doesn’t contain any cocoa paste. (Correct Answer) *B. White chocolate doesn’t contain any cocoa butter. *C. White chocolate doesn’t contain any sugar. 「To be perfectly honest, what I like the most about chocolate is that it makes people happy. It contains tiny substances that may contribute to the phenomenon. Do you know which ones?」 *A. Chocolate contains endorphins, a happiness hormone. *B. Chocolate contains epinephrine, a happiness hormone. *C. Chocolate contains phenethylamine, a happiness hormone. (Correct Answer) ---- 'Priya' 「That’s why I’m willing to give Ninette a chance, if you know the answer to my question. How was blonde chocolate created?」 *A. Thanks to a very precise recipe mixing white chocolate and caramel. *B. Thanks to a new type of cocoa beans. *C. Thanks to a culinary accient. (Correct Answer) 「Could you please tell me which one of these three isn’t a cocoa bean: Criollo, Calorino and Trinitario?」 *A. Criollo isn’t a cocoa bean. *B. Calorino isn’t a cocoa bean. (Correct Answer) *C. Trinitario isn’t a cocoa bean. ---- 'Hyun' 「For that matter, the family has gotten bigger recently with the arrival of the blonde chocolate steward. Ever since then, there’s been an odd number of us and that’s kind of a pity… Do you think a sixth chocolate steward might join us someday?」 *A. Maybe a cocoa butter steward? *B. Maybe a pink chocolate steward? (Correct Answer) *C. Maybe a paufer chocolate steward? 「What’s something unexpected we could pair up with milk chocolate?」 *A. You could try milk chocolate with… plants! (Correct Answer) *B. You could try milk chocolate with… salted caramel! *C. You could try milk chocolate with… fizzy sugar! ---- 'Castiel' 「I’m not like the other stewards, I have this extra thing called “praline”. Do you know what that is?」 *A. Of course! It’s a paste made up of sugar, almonds and hazelnuts. (Correct Answer) *B. Of course! It’s a paste made up of sugar, walnuts and cashews. *C. Of course! It’s a paste made up of sugar, walnuts and caramel. 「So Candy, are you reassured to see everyone hard at work? Believe me, we have a lot on our plate! Any idea how many pounds of chocolate are eaten by an American on average in a year?」 *A. Ah-ha, I’m sure a person eats about 7 pounds of chocolate a year! *B. Ah-ha, I’m sure a person eats about 11 pounds of chocolate a year! (Correct Answer) *C. Ah-ha, I’m sure a person eats about 16 pounds of chocolate a year! ---- 'Nathaniel' 「I’m kind of the group leader, I’m the strongest. For that matter, what is the strongest dark chocolate that can be found?」 *A. I’d say 85% dark chocolate. *B. I’d say 99% dark chocolate. *C. I’d say 100% dark chocolate. (Correct Answer) 「So I decided that would be my challenge this year: make children like dark chocolate! I think I’ll tackle the task with a recipe combining dark chocolate and fruit, just to add a hint of sugar. Any suggestions?」 *A. Dark chocolate and ginger! *B. Dark chocolate and strawberry! *C. Dark chocolate and chunks of cookies! (Correct Answer) Trivia *Rayan: White Chocolate Steward *Castiel: Praline Chocolate Steward *Priya: Blonde Chocolate Steward *Hyun: Milk Chocolate Steward *Nathaniel: Dark Chocolate Steward *Ninette (Nina): Princess of Chocolate Category:Events Category:Index Category:University Life